She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)
|artist = ft. |year = 2012|difficulty = Media|nogm = 3|dg = |mode = Solo|pc = to |gc = Amarillo|pictos = 131 (Clásica) 113 (Mashup)|nowc = SheWolf|perf = Juliana Herrera}}"She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)" por David Guetta ft. Sia aparece en Just Dance 2014. Apariencia de la Bailarina thumb|leftLa entrenadora lleva un vestido azul marino que parece estar hecho de hielo. La manga izquierda del vestido está recortada y los bordes de hielo irregulares también se extruyen de los lados del vestido. Ella tiene un largo cabello azul semi-hinchado que está tiza blanco para darle una sensación de hielo. Ella también usa botas azules largas con correas y una corona dorada que se envuelve alrededor de su frente. En momentos específicos de la canción, su piel se torna de un tono negro, y su vestido, botas y / o cabello se vuelven un tono más oscuro de azul. Fondo El fondo comienza con un material similar al espíritu de naranja, posiblemente un meteoro de algún tipo, volando en una montaña. El material realiza un carámbano de la bailarina se congeló a sí misma en, desaparece el carámbano (excepto para el bailarín ella misma) y el bailarín comienza a bailar. Los versos de la canción se llevan a cabo en una montaña llena de carámbano. Cuando comienza la pre-coro, la parte de atrás de la montaña se desprende y la luna es visible. Durante el coro, los saltos de montaña / explota distancia (se cae a pedazos) y el bailarín está montando un carámbano a través de una serie de montañas. Al final de la bailarina se congela en el carámbano en el que empezó. Gold Moves Hay 3 '' 'Movimientos de oro' '' en esta rutina: Gold Moves 1 and 2:' '' Inclínate y coloca ambas manos detrás de ti mientras te agachas.. '' 'Gold Move 3:' '' Inclínate y gira la cabeza. Swgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 SheWolfFTPGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Swgm2.png|Gold Move 3 SheWolfFTPGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) tiene un Mashup Mensual el cual puede ser desbloqueado en Octubre. Bailarines *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ' (Cameo) *On the Floor'' *''Dare'' *''Step by Step'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternativa) *''D.A.N.C.E. '' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Fame'' *''On The Floor'' *''Rasputin'' *''Firework'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''On The Floor'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''D.A.N.C.E. '' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Fame'' *''On The Floor'' *''Rasputin'' *''Firework'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Will Survive '' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternativa) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' Modo Party Master She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''tiene un Modo Party master en ''Just Dance 2014. Aqui están las capciones listadas en el orden de su aparición. (Capciones en '''negrilla' 'indican un Cambio de Canción.) * ''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *Limb By Limb/Arms Circle/Going Slow/Voguing *Day Dreamer/Stretching/No Straining/Let Me Hear Ya *Bombay Hips/Christmas Seagull/Russian Plane/Waving Salamander *Throw It Up/Egyptian Slide/Relax/Stretching *Delicate Stretch/Calling Ganesh/I Will Survive/''Troublemaker'' *For The Fans/Shadow Ballerina/Come With Me/From The Inside *Half Time/Egyptian Jump/Pendulum Whip/Kazatchok *Brace Yourself/Energetic Girl/Watch Out/Knocking Hand *Strong Step/Football Boy/Great Goodbye/Calling The Flames *Mall Drumming/Neon Madness/Party Climax/Energetic Rising *Wind Up Walk/Voodoo/Follow The Leader/''Flashdance ... What A Feeling'' *Side Slice/Techno Slide/Knee Punch/Calling The Flames *Limb By Limb/Arms Circle/Voguing/Going Slow *Sweet Caresses/Stretching/No Straining/Let Me Hear Ya *Bombay Hips/Christmas Seagull/Russian Plane/Waving Salamander *Bridal Boogie/Snappy Dress/Relax/Up And Down *Delicate Stretch/Calling Ganesh/Gentleman/''Where Have You Been'' *For The Fans/Shadow Ballerina/Come With Me/From The Inside *Half Time/Egyptian Jump/Pendulum Whip/Kazatchok *Brace Yourself/Energetic Girl/Watch Out/Knocking Hand *Strong Step/Football Boy/Great Goodbye/Ember Walk *Mall Drumming/Neon Madness/Party Climax/Energetic Rising *Wind Up Walk/Voodoo/Starships/''Love Boat'' *Side Slice/Techno Slide/Side Punch/Calling The Flames *Cardio Lunge/Wrestler's Skip/The Winner/Neon Robotics *Super Whip/Russian Bounce/Angry Stomp/Exorcism *Emotion Overdose/Mechanic Stretch/Silent Fall/You *Going Slow/Shivering Swan/Come With Me/Initialization *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' Battle ''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) has a battle against Where Have You Been. The battle can be found here. Aparaciones en Mashups She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * 'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' * ''C'mon * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * ''Follow The Leader'' * Ghostbusters * ''Gentleman'' * Just Dance * Where Have You Been * Wild Captions She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Drama Queen * Earthquake * Frozen Balance * Frozen Walk * Ice Punch * Ice Quake * Icy Shards Curiosidades * ''She Wolf ies la primera canción de David Guetta que aparece en la Saga Just Dance. **However, this is Guetta’s second song in the entire franchise, including Nothing Really Matters ( ). ** It is also the first song by Sia in the main series. ***However, she is credited as “SIA” in-game. ***This is also the first collaboration between David Guetta and Sia. It is followed by Titanium. * She Wolf was the first song to be announced for . It was first seen in the trailer and was later revealed on the Soundless Quiz. * She Wolf’s menu icon shows the dancer in her frozen pose without the icicle. *The coach was used as a silhouette on Facebook to tease . *In the video below of Party Master Mode, it shows Beauty And A Beat and used Gold Move 4 from , which was taken off in , but used in the Party Master Mode. * The caption "Drama Queen" was later re-used for Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) in the Party Master Mode for Want To Want Me. * According to the concept art, the coach has a name, "Frost Princess". ** This is the first coach with a name that is not part of a routine inspired by a film or a video game. *A girl wearing this dancer s outfit can be seen in Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix). *The background for the routine reappears in Don’t Worry. *The lyrics “You loved me and I froze in time/Hungry for that flesh of mine” usually appear in concept art as test lyrics. Gallery Game Files Shewolf cover generic.png|''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' SJOP41 6a0759f7 14.png|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' (Mashup) Shewolf cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach tex1 64x64 m fe6c806fb1dd248d 14.png| album background shewolf cover@2x.jpg| cover 108shewolf.png|Avatar on 108.png|Avatar on and onwards 200108.png|Golden avatar 300108.png|Diamond avatar sw.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots shewolfopener.png|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' on the menu shewolfmenu .png|Routine selection menu Shewolf02.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 She-Wolf-(Falling-to-Pieces)---David-Guetta-ft 168550.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 ZgAsmY9vqcc.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 3 Others Tumblr n09oeliWYf1r5i2b8o1 500.jpg|Concept art 998923 10151793879034711 200552798 n.jpg Shewolfbg1.png|Blue moon background Shewolfbg2.png|Ice crystal background Shewolfbg3.png|Mountain background shewolfextract1.PNG|No HUD gameplay She Wolf.png Shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady in a similar outfit in the Sexy And I Know It Community Remix 2015-07-15 16.22.36.jpg|World Dance Floor Bug (1) Translation: "This dancer is winning" 2015-07-15 16.24.30.jpg|World Dance Floor Bug (2) Translation: "Which dancer earned the most stars?" 942569 10151655272964711 1800884825 n.jpg|Teaser image IMG 4579.PNG|Beta Mountain Section Videos Official Music Video David Guetta - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ft. Sia (Official Video) Teasers She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) - Gameplay Teaser (US) She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf 'Others' Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf Mash-Up Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) - Just Dance 2014 (No GUI) Just Dance 2014 She Wolf VS Where Have You Been Green Screen Extraction References Site Navigation en:She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones por Sia Categoría:Canción de David Guetta Categoría:Canciones por David Guetta Categoría:Canciones con Mashups Categoría:Canciones con Mashups Mensuales Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones con Batallas Categoría:Canciones con Party Master Mode Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Juliana Herrera